


leave 'em all in awe

by iwillbeyourgoal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry’s relationship was not a slow burn, Liam decided. It was like a firework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave 'em all in awe

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with a ton of (bad) fire metaphors, and this came out. I don't think it's very good at all, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here it is!! Title from "Firework" by Katy Perry, unfortunately.

It hurt Liam to look at the two of them sometimes. Harry and Louis, he means. The way they looked at each other was almost too much to bear, and if he thought he knew what real love looked like before joining One Direction, he was dead wrong.

Liam liked to watch the show Friends, and one time when he was watching with Danielle, she commented on how the “slow burn” of Ross and Rachel’s relationship was going to be the death of her. He asked what she meant by slow burn.

“You know, it’s like the ‘fire’ of their love or whatever is taking a while to start catching. It takes like the entire show to finally end up together properly,” she said.

He didn’t really care so much about Ross and Rachel (he was more of a Monica and Chandler guy), but ‘slow burn’ stayed in his head for a long time after that conversation.

Louis and Harry’s relationship was not a slow burn, Liam decided. It was like a firework. They started off slowly, building the foundations, when all of a sudden it exploded, taking off into the sky with touches and kisses and declarations of love and it was with such an intense color and sound that everyone around in a 20-mile radius had to turn around and look, because they had to see.

Their love was beautiful, was ooh and ah, sparkling and shimmering and burning with an intensity that only those closest could really see.

Liam studied his friends one night when they were at Zayn’s flat. Harry and Louis snuggled up against one end of the couch with Niall at the other end and Zayn on the ground. The movie was interesting, but the TV didn’t have any hope of holding the couple’s attention.

The rest of the night passed quickly, with a lot of laughter and beer (soda for Liam) and food and general good times. Harry and Louis left first, then Niall. Liam stayed to help Zayn clean up.

“Hey,” he said, turning to Zayn, who was drying the dishes that he was washing.

“Yeah, man?”

“Do you ever get, like, the feeling that Harry and Louis…” He frowned, carefully choosing his words. “I don’t know, they might, like, burn out, or something?”

Zayn let out a bark of laughter that startled Liam enough to drop a plate into the water and splash bubbles all over himself. “What? What are you talking about?”

“No, really, listen. Like, they love each other so fast and so hard that I just… I worry that one day it’ll, like, fizzle out. Like a firework.” He hoped his metaphor wasn’t coming off as trite as he suddenly seemed to find it.

Zayn was already shaking his head. “No, no, man, you’ve got ‘em all wrong. They’re not some firework or a candle or whatever, they’re like—they’re like a fuckin’ star. A white dwarf or some shit. Like, they’re gonna burn for hundreds of thousands of years and even if they do burn out, you’ll still be able to see it from, like, a billion light-years away or something.”

Liam smiled a little and nudged his best friend with his shoulder. “You’re a right philosopher, Malik, you know that.”

Zayn smiled and shrugged. “What can I say.” Looking at Liam, he raised his eyebrows and said seriously, “Really though, Li. Harry and Louis are gonna be fine. I’ve never seen two idiots more in love than ours.”

Liam nodded. “Ross and Rachel got nothin’ on them.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
